Miss Danvers/Quotes
During missions and others *Come on, child. Don't keep the good doctor waiting. *Most of your classes are going to be in this building. Art and photography is on the top floor. Your chemistry and biology classes are on this floor. You're in Mr. Galloway's English class, I believe. That's on this floor. There are morning and afternoon classes. You are expected to attend both classes at both times, but you may pick whatever class appeals to you. It's another one of Dr. Crabblesnitch's innovations. He is highly respected in educational circles. *If you're not in class at the appropriate time you can get in a lot of trouble. *I'll take you past the fountain to the gym, Harrington House, and… eh… the auto shop… *But first I have to get some books from the library for Dr. Crabblesnitch. You know, he's a brilliant man. *Exactly. Now come along. Another thing, new students aren't allowed off campus during the fall. We want everyone to get to know each other well before you go gallivanting off to town. *Oh, yes, it's great. Keeps you all in line. Bed time is at 11 PM. We're very strict about that. *Here we are. You wait here until I get back. *Did you hear me, Hopkins? Wait for me here. Don't get in any trouble. *Good. *Hopkins! What are you doing?! *You're going straight back to the office. *Meet me at the library. If you don't know where it is, ask that girl for directions. *Well, yes. At least until your trust fund runs out. *Sorry, what did you say? I was thinking about how to reframe Dr. Crabblesnitch's diplomas. He has so many, you know. *That make sense, you are. *Hmmm... What? I didn't see anything. *Oh there you are, Jimmy. *I'll make this quick. Your mom has sent you a Christmas present. *I know. You are very lucky your mom is so nice. You may go now. *Please, take a seat. I'll be with you in a minute. *Jimmy, what are you doing with the principal's paddle? You're not man enough to handle it. *Yes, sir. *I believe that's Damon, sir. *Yes, sir. Right away, sir. *He's so charismatic when he's angry. Comment on successful bike trick *You'll break your neck like that. *Stop that immediately. Comment on failed attempt at trick *Maybe that'll teach you not to be reckless. *I could have told you that would happen. When bumped into (Friendly) *Be careful. *Look where you're going. *Don't be such a child. When bumped into (Hostile) *I'm in a hurry here. *Could you move it? *Idiot. *Do you have to just stand there? *Would you get out of here, you little monster? *You are out of control. *Why can't you be more careful? *Oopff... *Will you stop bothering me? *I'm busy. *Stop this silliness. *I don't have time for you. Getting hit with bike/car *You just don't care, do you? *I'd better not have broken anything. I have to get to work. *Are you trying to murder me? When busting someone *Stop struggling! *You'll learn your place yet. *We'll see what Dr. Crabblesnitch has to say. *You are in real trouble now, young man. *You will be disciplined. *A good spanking would do you a world of good. Saying Goodbye *Dr. Crabblesnitch needs me. *That will be all, Hopkins. *I have to go make some tea for Dr. Crabblesnitch. Calling prefects and teachers for help *Somebody stop this mad child! *Someone help me with this thug. When chasing someone *Stop right there! *You won't get away! When someone is hiding from her *This is not the end of this. *Come back here! Out of breath *It's... too... much! Walking around talking to herself *When he looks into my eyes I just get so weak in the knees. *Don't forget to get more tea for Dr. Crabblesnitch... *Will he ever notice my devotion? *I wonder if I'll have another one of those dreams tonight. *He's so strong. So commanding. So brilliant. Ohh... *Don't the students appreciate what Dr. Crabblesnitch is doing for them? Probably not. Complaining *It's just so typical for these... these animals. *Something should be done. I'm sure the good doctor will agree with me. When confused *Now... what's all this? Marveling *You're a credit to the school. *You've done Bullworth proud. During a conversation *Uh, before I forget. *Oh, yes. There's another thing. *The discipline is going to be very tight this year. I've been personally assured. *The Harrington fund has made another big donation to Bullworth. They're such a fine family. *Apparently, some children have been caught throwing snowballs at their teachers. It's dreadful. *The pictures are everywhere. What was that little hussy thinking? *The students are being very good, it seems. I think the advanced educational theories are really paying off. *I believe it's all the doing above Hopkins child. He's a dreadful character. *Something should be done. *I'll have to bring that up at the next staff meeting. *Thank you for letting me know. *How dreadful. *Apparently, he got nominated for an International Prize for his educational series. *They were discussing locking delinquent students in their rooms. God, I hope that happens. *I don't trust her. She's trying to seduce the good doctor. I'm certain of it. *Oh, he's been drinking again, I'm certain of it. Someone really should talk to that man. *I've been working here late quite frequently these days. There's just so much to do. *They say that corporal punishment and discipline is good for the soul. I very much agree. *Sometimes I just don't think I can satisfy him. *I was two minutes late with the tea. I felt awful. *I worry I'm too friendly to the children sometimes. *I mislaid my copy of the school disciplinarian and now I just don't what to read at bedtime. *Hmm... can't say I'm sympathetic. *I only concern myself with Dr. Crabblesnitch's needs. *Discipline is always the best answer. *A good cup of tea is never wrong, I always say. *Bullworth would be a great school if it wasn't for all those awful kids. *The principal's office just doesn't get the respect it is do. It is quite shocking. *Those little rats are kissing and doing other horrible things. I just know it. *They all deserve a good spanking. All of them. *I've been working extra hard recently, being pushed to the limit. It's very fulfilling. *He always says such wonderful things. I feel I learned so much from listening. *He told that I've really been impressing him recently. My heart almost skipped a beat. *I misplaced the file so that awful child got suspended. All for the best of Bullworth, of course. *I'm sure the good doctor would approve. *How encouraging. *Hmm... I see, very well then. *I have something to do for Dr. Crabblesnitch. *Duty calls. *Goodbye. *I'd never consider such a thing. *I have to ask Dr. Crabblesnitch first. *Why I'd never thought it possible! *I couldn't say. *Did you ever read the school disciplinarian? It's quite inspiring. *Have you ever gotten one of those little brats expelled? *Have you ever dedicated yourself fully to serve a genius? It's very fulfilling. *Did you ever love someone from afar, knowing they'd never truly see you for who you are? Grossed-out *Oh my... Hit by friendly fire *Stop that immediately! *Have you no manners? *Cut that out. Now. Attempting to bust someone *I'll have you expelled. *Dr. Crabblesnitch will hear about this. *You are a monster. *You will be disciplined. When knocked out *Dr. Crabblesnitch... where are you? *This is... shocking... *How could you? *I need... the doctor... *Discipline is completely gone... *Something must... be... done. Starting bust someone *Why, you ruffian... *This will be reported. *Stop that immediately! Taken down and spit on *Aaaahhhhhhhh... uhhhhhhh..... Having seen fight *You, brutes. Stop it. *You should be beaten for this. *Dr. Crabblesnitch will not be pleased. Surprised *What is this? *Why, who did that? Receiving a gift *Very good, Hopkins. *Hmm... it's only right. Giving a gift *Here you go. While greeting friends *Hello. *Yes. *Uh, may I help you? Requesting an errand *It is very important to Dr. Crabblesnitch that this gets done right. *I'm only going to explain this once. *Hopkins, I need you to do something for me. *Don't let it go to your head, but... I need your help. Being indignant *Insubordination. *Dr. Crabblesnitch will hear of this. *Oh no, you didn't. Insulting *I always knew you were a failure. *Dr. Crabblesnitch was right about you. *You should ashamed of yourself. Laughing *laughing* *laughing* While greeting someone in office *Yes, may I help you? *Dr. Crabblesnitch is busy. *You may wait quietly. Very quietly. *Hopkins, is it? Very good! *Dr. Crabblesnitch has not time to see you. Having seen vandalism in the office *What do you think you're doing? *Dr. Crabblesnitch! This child is out of control! *Stop that, you monster! *Dr. Crabblesnitch! Help me! Payback *He must be punished! Belching *belching* Hit by dead rat *panics* Get that thing away from me. While greeting someone on bad terms *Don't try sucking up to me. *I've got my eye on you. *I know what you are about, Hopkins. While greeting someone on good terms *What's your name again? *You are that Hopkins child, aren't you? *I hope you're not in trouble. Aiding a bust *Stop that nonsense immediately! *Quit with your antics. Now. Satisfied *Ohhh... Dr. Crabblesnitch would love this! *Oh my! How nice! Unsatisfied *What a sad spectacle! *I'm not sure what that's supposed to be. Witnessing vandalism *Vandals! *Hooligans! I'll have you expelled! Witnessing tagging *Stop that, you terrorist! *Will you be careful? Hit with a stink bomb *coughs* *coughs* What is that... *coughs* ...smell!? While looking for someone *How spooky. *Maybe it was just a rat!? Oh no, rats! *Must just have imagined it. *Hopkins! Is that you there? *What are you doing there, Hopkins? *Why are you skulking around here, Hopkins? *I could swear I heard something... *Dr. Crabblesnitch, was that you? *Hello. Anybody there? *I'll catch you, you miscreant! *Get back here, you rat! *Stop and let me see you! *He has to be around here somewhere! *I know you're there! *I guess I must have chased him off! While seen tagging #2 *Walls are not for writing on, young man! *Stop this vandalism immediately! Unknowns *I'll inform Dr. Crabblesnitch. *You should be able to deal with this. *I'll make sure he is punished severely. *Oh my! That is unheard of! Taunting *Don't make me take you to the office. *Keep that up and you're in deep trouble, young man. *I've had about enough out of you. *You will learn respect. *What is that you're wearing, Hopkins? *That is the most unsightly hair style, young Hopkins. *Those pants are not proper attire. *Where's your uniform, young Hopkins? *We don't condone such footwear fashions here. *Dr. Crabblesnitch does not approve of tattoos. *You should not bother those Harrington kids, Hopkins. *You'll be sent home soon enough, Hopkins. *Run along now, child. *Don't have time for this... *Don't be silly. *Is that all then? *That is no way to address an adult. *They'll be none of that, Hopkins. *Don't talk that tone with me, young man. *Careful now, Hopkins. *You're a disgrace to your mother. *I shall not stand for this... *You're like a wild beast. *This will go on your permanent record. *You'll get yours. Just you wait. *I'll be informing Dr. Crabblesnitch. *You wretched a child. *I have half a mind to punish you. Saying this way *This way, Hopkins. *Don't dawdle, child. This way. When thanks of Jim *Very good, Hopkins. Laughing at a headdress *Take that thing off of your head immediately. When thanks of someone *Very good then. Unknowns *Pay attention, Hopkins. *Don't run off like that, child. Warnings *You'll have to come to the office. *Now you've done it. *This is unacceptable. *Don't make me come after you. *I'm taking you in. *What are you doing out so late? *You should be in bed. *It's past curfew. *You're up to no good. *Why aren't you in bed? *Get to your class. *Don't dawdle get to class. *You should get ready for class. *It's about time to go to class. *Run along now, get to class. *That's not allowed. *Dr. Crabblesnitch will not approve. *Do stop that. *What are you thinking? *That's not proper behavior. *Shouldn't you be in class? *Truancy will be severely punished. *I'm sure you should be in class. *You better not skipping school. *You shouldn't be gallivanting around like this. You should be in class. *You should not be here. *You are not allowed here. *What are you doing here? *Why are you here? *Children are not allowed here. When whining *No one appreciates what I go through. Unknown *What ever could that be? Category:Character Quotes